Two is Company and Three's a Crowd
by Akiyotame
Summary: Two is company and three's a crowd. Those were the words that Umi's older twin sister always told her. Ever since the two of them had been born, Emi and Umi had always had a certain distance between them. Emi has one last request for her younger twin, Umi.


Two is company and three's a crowd.

Those were the words that Umi's older twin sister always told her. Ever since the two of them had been born, Emi and Umi had always had a certain distance between them. Normally one would think that twins are inseparable and always near each other. But the older of the two, Emi, always wanted to keep Umi at a distance.

There was love between them just like a normal familial love that everyone sees, but being twins usually meant that they would be closer than regular siblings. Emi always placed someone between the two of them.

Whenever the twins were together, Emi would stand at least one body away from Umi. Whether it'd be their mother or father between them, Emi rarely placed herself next to Umi.

Because of this, they grew up to be rather distant from each other. They attended the same schools, rode on the same vehicles, just about anything you would expect from siblings. Even during walks home, Emi would be the one further up ahead.

Lovers were another story. Emi was proactive in seeking out a partner once she entered high school while Umi steered clear of the trivial topic. Walking home from school was always awkward because Emi would bring along her boyfriend or girlfriend while Umi was trailing behind them.

This began the usual routine of Emi reminding Umi that two is company and three's a crowd. It was Emi's way of telling Umi to get lost while she attended to her lover.

Emi had a number of numerous lovers throughout her high school years. Umi had yet to even hold hands with another person. By the time they graduated, Emi had a fully flushed resume in romance while Umi had a flourishing resume in education.

Umi had her sights set on going to University in Tokyo, while Emi decided to stay behind and work on getting a stable job to support herself. This was when the distance between them practically erased each other's existence from their minds.

Emi found a job at a local restaurant as a waitress. It wasn't anything hard, the business hours were good, the community was generous, and the pay was well enough to get her through monthly expenses. The amount of men and women Emi would bring home after meeting them at the restaurant would turn out to be staggering if the numbers got out.

Umi focused on her studies, she was an excellent student that flew through her university's ranks as one of the smartest students to date. She was a role model to younger students and her hard work would prove to pay off because she was able to land a CEO job of a large company right out of college.

Life was great for the Sonoda Twins. Every year they would reunite for Christmas but that would be the only contact that they would have until the next year. Emi always brought a new spouse to introduce to the family and Umi returned with stories and gifts for the family.

The Christmas of 2015 would prove to be a big event for Emi. As the family gathered around the table for dinner, Emi introduced them to a woman she had been dating for a year named Minami Kotori. She then went on to announce that the two of them were engaged and the family celebrated. Umi even offered to pay for the whole thing despite the distance the sisters had.

"Thank you, Umi."

* * *

Those were the last words Umi would hear from her sister until five years later. Umi got a call from her mother who sounded distressed. Emi had gotten into a severe car accident and was put on life support. When Umi arrived at the hospital she got a full grasp on the situation from her father.

Emi and Kotori were on their way home from a vacation when a drunk driver t-boned into their car. The point of impact was on Emi's side and the doctors told the family that she didn't have long to live. Kotori also suffered damage to her brain from the crash, causing amnesia as well.

"Hey big sis..." Umi stood next to her sister's bed side.

"Hey little sis..." her words cracked, "C-can you... do your big sis... one last favor...?"

Umi knelt down, "Yeah sure, anything for you..."

"Kotori... Please... Take my place for her..."

"W-what? Take your place?"

"I don't want to leave her alone... please, be there for her in my place."

"B-but Emi!"

"Two is company and three's a crowd..."

The older twin smirked and closed her eyes, shortly after a long buzz filled the room and the sound of her mother crying filled her ears. Umi herself couldn't fight back the tears and wept for her sister. A redheaded doctor stepped in and pulled the plug on the machine. She offered her condolences and left the family alone to grief over their loss.

Umi stepped out first and was confronted by the redheaded doctor once again, "I'm sorry for asking so soon after your loss, but the other patient, Minami Kotori is about to wake up."

Umi nodded and followed after the doctor into a smaller room than before. Her sister's wife slowly opened her eyes and they met, "Emi-chan!"

Umi felt something grip at her heart, she could lie just as her older sister had wished for. Or she could let it all go so she wouldn't have to deal with breaking the poor widow's heart when it's too late, "... Hey Kotori..."

Umi knelt next to the woman and sighed. There was no way she could just let her older sister's dying wish and last request be ignored. In the midst of her thoughts, a warm sensation around her lips caught her off guard and she almost fell backwards, "Kotori?!"

"What? Don't you like it when I kiss you, Emi-chan?" the woman tilted her head in question.

"O-oh... Sorry about that, I guess I'm just not feeling like myself..." Umi felt a soft hand grasp hers and she looked up to meet golden amber eyes staring back at her.

"Is something wrong, Emi-chan?"

Umi cleared her throat and went with the quickest excuse she could come up with, "I um... No... My younger sister, Umi just passed away..."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Emi-chan..."

"It's okay... I have a promise to fulfill now."

"A promise? What promise?"

"It's a secret. Let's go home, shall we?" Umi offered her hand out to the girl and she smiled back. The two left the room and saw Umi's father down the hallway, he handed Umi a purse full of her late sister's belongings before the crash.

"Do you remember the way home?"

"You mean you don't remember, Emi-chan? That's so like you!" Kotori laughed and hugged onto Umi's arm.

"You know me..." Umi said unconvincingly. She reached into her pocket to pull out the keys to her car.

"Huh? Isn't this Umi-chan's car?" Kotori asked.

Umi flinched, "Y-Yeah, she left everything she had for us..."

"Oh..." Kotori hung her head and got into the passenger seat, "Wow, Umi-chan sure must make a lot of money to get something this fancy," she gawked at the luxury of the car.

"Yeah, she really worked hard..." Umi started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Umi came to a stop in front of an old apartment building, "Ahhh, home sweet home~" Kotori blurted next to her.

Umi stepped out of the car and looked around the shady neighborhood, "Y-Yeah... Home sweet home..." as she followed up the steps after Kotori, a thought lingered in her head. What if poor Ringo gets hungry?

Ringo was a small rabbit that Umi had adopted while she was at an animal shelter with her co-workers. Umi usually let the small rabbit roam around her apartment back in the city so she hoped she put out enough food and water for the poor thing.

"Emi-chan, hurry! It's cold out here," Kotori shouted.

Umi picked up her pace and reached into Emi's purse for the keys to the apartment. With the turn of a key, Umi would be thrusted into living a double life unless she could find a way to somehow merge them together.

Umi's new home was much smaller than the one back in the city, but there was a familial feel to it. It was a traditional Japanese styled apartment opposed to her more westernized apartment back in Tokyo.

"I'll get started on dinner, how about you go take a bath, Emi-chan?"

"Um sure, let me go grab a change of clothes."

"Don't worry about that, I'll get them for you, just enjoy the bath," Kotori giggled and set a pan on the stove.

Fearing that arguing against Kotori would be Un-Emi, Umi decided to take the offer on the bath. She dipped inside and took a deep breath as she thought to herself. This is a deep grave that she is digging, but it was for the sake of her sister's dying wish.

Umi would have to find a way to convince Kotori into her previous life of luxury. Saying that the apartment was left in the will would be too suspicious, but she had to get back to take care of Ringo. Maybe she could try and say that she wants to reach for a better lifestyle? A new career change or something might be the best way to get back to the apartment.

"Emi-chan?"

Umi broke out of her train of thought, "Y-Yes? What is it Kotori?"

"I'm leaving your clothes here."

"Oh, thank you, Kotori!" Umi went back to relaxing and dunked her head into the bath water. The sound of the bathroom door opening sent signals of shock and fear through her brain and she surfaced to come face to face with a curvaceous woman standing in front of her, "Kotori?!"

"Let me wash your back, Emi-chan!"

"W-what about dinner?!" Umi covered her eyes and turned away from Kotori.

"I've already finished preparing for it, besides..." Umi felt a warm and soft sensation invade her back, "We haven't bathed together in a while."

"I-I'm finished bathing! Time for dinner!" Umi shot up and escaped the bathroom like a frightened rabbit. She grabbed the change of clothes on her way out and rushed into an unknown room to get the clothes on.

She took a deep breath to calm her heart rate, she had never seen another woman naked and the experience proved to be too much for her. She couldn't believe that her sister did that with her wife regularly, "How shameful..."

"Emi-chan~" the door swung open and Umi was immediately brought into a warm and wet embrace, "Now isn't the time for hide and seek~"

Umi struggled to get herself out of Kotori's grasp but noticed that the woman was still naked, "Kotori! Put on some clothes!"

"Aww, Emi-chan isn't being herself tonight..." Kotori let go and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'm sorry Kotori, it's just... Umi..." Umi had the urge to cry once she remembered her sister.

Kotori brought her in for another hug, "There there... You go on and take a seat, I'll have dinner out in a bit."

Umi nodded and shuffled over to the dinner table to take a seat. Kotori appeared after 10 minutes with numerous plates for the dinner, "Here you go, I made your favorite Hamburger Steak!"

Umi felt sick, she wasn't that big a fan of hamburger steak because of how unhealthy it was compared to her normal meals. However, she put on a fake smile and dreadfully ate it in cheer. It was surprisingly well made, Kotori was a wonderful cook, probably better than what Umi could make.

After dinner was done the two of them stood together by the sink and cleaned up after themselves. Kotori's presence was actually very nice for a change. Umi had forgotten how nice and comfortable it was to be with another person instead of a group.

Kotori kept advancing on Umi and she did her best to steer clear of them. However she knew that if she were to avoid all forms of contact, it would give away her lie. So she rolled with the kisses and hand holding but it wasn't until the time to go to bed when she realized the true danger of this lie.

Umi felt flirty hands and kisses soon after they shut off the lights. She had completely forgotten that Emi and Kotori had been married for five years, they are bound to have had sex a countless number of times over that time span.

"Emi-chan..."

"K-Kotori hold on!" Umi turned around on the bed and held the girl by the shoulders, "Can we... not do this tonight?"

"Are you sure...? This usually cheers you up."

"I know but... Please, not today..."

Kotori wrapped her arms around Umi and rested her head against her back, "... Okay..."

* * *

Umi woke up early the next morning to find herself alone in bed, she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the kitchen to see Kotori awake and preparing breakfast, "Oh, Emi-chan! You're up early."

"Morning Kotori... What's for breakfast?"

"I'm still cooking, usually you're awake later so I'm not done yet," Kotori giggled.

"Here let me help," Umi stood next to Kotori and helped get the breakfast ready for the two of them.

Once the breakfast was done, they sat together and ate while Kotori spouted out her schedule for the day, "What about you, Emi-chan? How are things at the restaurant?"

"Oh... I'm actually thinking about quitting and finding a job over in the city."

"Really? But Tokyo is so far away..."

"I know but... I want to give us a better life."

"I don't care about all of that, I'm happy just being with you, Emi-chan!" she replied gleefully.

Again, the force that tugged Umi's heart attacked her. Pretending to be her sister only made things worse for the two of them. Umi took a deep breath, "I still want to give you lots of things because you deserve them."

"That's so sweet of you, Emi-chan..." Kotori leaned in and gave Umi a peck on the lips before standing up and grabbing her purse, "Alright, duty calls over at the bakery! I'll see you later tonight!" Kotori gave Umi another kiss on the cheek and rushed out the door.

Umi got ready and grabbed her car keys. She had to make a stop back at her apartment in the city to get a fresh change of clothing for her job as well as feed Ringo.

It took her 40 minutes to get into her apartment from where Kotori lived, it wasn't too bad but gas was expensive. Even though Umi was well off financially, she really disliked spending too much on gas since she always used her car to cover a 10 minute drive.

When she arrived in her domain, a small white bunny hopped by her feet and brushed itself against her shoes. She smiled and knelt down to pet the small animal, "Hi Ringo, I'm home!" she picked up the rabbit and closed the door behind her, "Did you get enough food?"

The food and water bowl off in the corner of the room showed a miniscule amount of matter left inside them and Umi set the rabbit down to refill the bowls, "Umi's going to be gone all day again today, I'm sorry I have to leave you all alone again, Ringo," she pet the rabbit's soft and fluffy white fur and smiled gently.

* * *

Umi's work day was as average as it should be, she arrived in her office at work, took calls and monitored the other workers in the building. Being a CEO was great, but sometimes the workload can fluctuate between having nothing to do to having to stay up all night to finish reports.

By the end of the day, Umi turned off her office lights and left the building at 7pm like always. She made a quick stop at home to grab a quick change of casual clothing and returned to Kotori's home.

When she walked through the front door she was immediately embraced by her sister's wife, "Emi-chan! Where were you? I was so worried!"

"I was... In Tokyo remember?"

"Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?"

"Your...?" Umi reached into Emi's purse to pull out a phone with numerous text notifications and missed calls, "I'm so sorry, Kotori. The interview and everything took all day."

"You could have at least sent me a text..." Kotori pouted and Umi pat the woman's head in response. It seemed to cheer the concerned wife instantly and she hugged onto Umi tighter, "I have dinner ready!"

"Great, let's eat..." Umi led Kotori by the hand to the kitchen table and the two began their dinner.

"So how was everything in Tokyo?"

"It was a little scary, there were so many people compared to here."

"A big city like that must be scary,"

"But I got the job."

"Really?! Emi-chan that's great!" Kotori stood up and walked over to hug and kiss Umi on the cheek for a congratulatory gift.

"They even offered us a place to stay in Tokyo... if that's okay with you."

"Hmm... Let me call in sick for work tomorrow so we can go see the place," Kotori left to the kitchen and appeared a few minutes later.

"I think you'll really like it, there's a surprise for you too."

"Really? I can't wait!"

Umi smiled at the cheerfulness and glee of her sister's wife. It was comforting and made her heart feel light, she'd have to admit that her sister found a diamond in the rough. Kotori was a perfect wife, she was great at cooking, she constantly shows her love and she is on the cute side admittedly.

A part of Umi wanted to tell Kotori the truth, and yet another wanted to continue being Emi so she could keep Kotori around. It can almost be guaranteed that if Kotori learned the truth that there is no way to predict how she would react. Would she run away? Would she accept Umi? Will her heart break? Will her smile fade?

These were the thoughts that ran through Umi's head as she laid in bed wrapped by Kotori's arms.

* * *

Umi woke up early the next morning just like the last and was greeted with the same image of Kotori preparing breakfast. It set her heart at ease, is this what it feels like to be married? Having someone to say good morning to you everyday was a luxury that Umi hadn't experienced since leaving home several years ago.

The feeling of home and belonging calmed Umi like nothing ever had before. Her job was a highly competitive position and very stressful from time to time. She never knew that having one person in her life would be able to make her forget everything.

The two women smiled at each other and worked on the breakfast together. Umi joked around with Kotori and for the first time in years, Umi felt alive, she felt her heart race and she could genuinely say that she was happy.

With batter on their faces they laughed and giggled before Kotori pressed her lips against Umi. This time, Umi let Kotori have her way and let it play out. She didn't mind kissing her late sister's wife any longer, a warm tingling sensation pulsated from the core of her chest every time Kotori touched her. Was this what love felt like? Why did she miss out and avoid this feeling her entire life?

"Emi-chan? Emiiiii-chaaaaan~"

Umi broke out of her daze and saw Kotori waving a hand in front of her eyes, "W-What is it, Kotori?"

"I loooove you~"

As those words traveled into Umi's ears, a war broke out inside her chest. The tugging feeling was back, but the warm and light sensation still lingered. The pain of being loved but at the same time not was something that battled in Umi's thoughts and her heart. Kotori loved Emi, not her. But it would be easy to become Emi, right? Is it really worth it to throw her old identity away for Kotori? Would it be possible for them to have a future as Kotori and Umi?

This internal conflict waged war inside Umi as she tried her best to keep up a cheerful facade during breakfast. She would have to act fast before it was too late, she would either end up breaking Kotori's heart, or her own.

Umi sighed and took a deep breath, "What's wrong, Emi-chan?"

"Nothing... Just thinking about the new apartment... Are you ready to go?"

Kotori nodded and grabbed her purse. The two locked hands and made their way to the apartment in Umi's car. During the drive the internal conflict continue to wage war on her emotional well being. It seemed like the selfish side of her was starting to win, she started to want to tell Kotori the truth. She wanted Kotori to love her, not Emi. She wanted the kisses meant for her, she wanted everything for herself. Even if she broke Kotori's heart with the news, she was willing to sacrifice that for this unreachable love story.

Umi's mood turned dark when they reached the apartment complex. She had to tell Kotori the truth, this was all that she wanted to do right now.

"Hurry up, Emi-chan! I wanna see the new apartment!" Kotori insisted.

"I'm coming..." Kotori grabbed onto Umi's hand and smiled before pulling her into the apartment complex.

Kotori's mouth gaped in awe as she stared the the high class presented lobby in front of her. The large chandelier that hung in the middle of the lobby glistened and reflected in Kotori's eyes. The smell of the lobby was filled with a coffee-like scent from the cafe to the side where numerous couches and tables were aligned, "We get to live here?! Emi-chan do you see this?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing."

"Amazing?! Try heavenly!" Kotori's eyes wandered around wildly and she tugged Umi across the lobby floor to get a closer look at everything that caught her eyes, "Look at this fountain! Oh my, there are fish in there! They're sooooo cuuuute~"

Umi couldn't help but smile at the excitement the woman was giving off, every little thing in the lobby that Umi had taken for granted was something new and exotic for Kotori, "Emi-chan! Look at these flowers, they're so pretty... Like you!"

Umi blushed, "Geez, Kotori..."

The smiling girl hugged onto Umi and giggled, "So where is our new apartment?"

"It's on the top floor, let's take the elevator," Umi led the two of them to a nearby elevator and pressed the button to the top floor, after a minute or two the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open.

They saw a small hallway with at least 8 doors, 4 on each side and Umi tugged on Kotori towards the door that was numbered 7. As soon as she opened the door, Ringo popped out and ran around Umi's legs, "Ahh! Ring-"

"Oh my gosh it's so cuuuuute!" Kotori knelt down and picked up the rabbit. She scratched its chin and pet it like a small child, "Emi-chan? Is this the surprise you mentioned?"

"Umm... Yeah, apparently her name is Ringo," Umi reached over and pet her beloved rabbit with Kotori.

"Can we keep her? I've always wanted a pet!" Kotori's eyes flourished with life and Umi couldn't find it in her heart to say no, not that she was going to anyway.

"Yeah! Let's take care of Ringo together..."

"Hehe yay! Welcome to the family, Ringo-chan~" Kotori rubbed her cheek against the fluffy bunny and squealed at how cute she was.

"Let's head inside, Kotori..."

The instant the two stepped inside, all sense of control had left Kotori. She had never lived in a place so luxurious before in her life. It was twice, maybe even three times as spacious as her apartment with Emi and everything was so much more appealing. The glass dinner table, the marble countertops, the white leather couches, the large LED flat screen TV and those were just a few of the items that were in her sight.

Once Kotori got around to looking in the other room she almost fainted. The bedroom had one large bed, a large closet enough to fit all of her clothes and more, as well as a wonderful view of Tokyo underneath them.

The bathroom was marvelous, the black marble tiled floors felt nice to the touch and the bath looked spacious and heavenly to sit in. But the kitchen was probably Kotori's favorite part of the apartment. There was a large fridge decked out with all kinds of food that she had never gotten the chance to try or cook. The silverware was stainless and the plates were fine china.

It was everything Kotori had ever dreamed of when she grew up. Unable to contain her excitement she pounced on Umi and rubbed their cheeks together, "Emi-chan, I love it! Can we stay here?!"

Umi brought her hand up and pet the excited girl's hair, "Yeah, anything for you, Kotori..." Umi sat up and stared at the ground. She had to tell Kotori the truth.

"What's wrong, Emi-chan?"

"I... I have to tell you something, Kotori..."

"What is it?"

Umi met with the glowing amber eyes of the girl in front of her. The look in her eyes caused her heart to go into overdrive, the war was about to end and Umi had to declare the results of her inner conflicts, "I'm... I'm not Emi..."

"...What?"

"I'm not Emi, Kotori."

"What're you talking about?"

The more Kotori questioned, the more the pain in her chest pulsated, "Emi is dead, Kotori!"

Silence fell in the room and Kotori let go slowly, she crawled backwards and the light in her eyes slowly began to fade, "W-What? B-But you're here in front of me..."

Umi felt a stab in her heart and the tears were rioting to escape onto Umi's cheeks, "No... I'm Umi..."

"Umi...chan...? But... You're supposed to be dead."

She shook her head slowly.

"But if you're here... then..." the reality hit Kotori like a brick wall, "No! Emi-chan can't be dead!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and held her head as her tears poured out like the fountain she had admired half an hour ago.

"Kotori..."

"Emi-chan... Emi-chan!" Kotori scrambled onto her feet and rushed into Umi's bedroom. Umi chased after her but the door had been locked the moment Kotori slammed it shut.

"Kotori! I'm sorry!" she listened closely to the girl crying from the other side of the door and slumped to her knees. Something wet dripped off her chin, she didn't even notice that she was crying herself. Upon the realization she hammered her fist onto the floor and cursed herself for all of this.

After exhausting all of her strength she slumped down and sat with her back leaning against the door, "... Kotori... I don't know if you can hear me but..."

Umi leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling, "Emi died in a car crash... You were in the passenger seat and suffered amnesia from it. Emi knew this and... She had one last favor to ask of me."

Umi listened for a response but there was nothing but silence, "She wanted me to take her place for you... And as her sister and her dying wish, I had to make sure it was granted. So I lied to you... I lied about so many things to you..."

The tears started to well up in her eyes again, "But the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that my lies started to become the truth. I wanted to be Emi, not for her wish, but for you... I know... I'm selfish and I didn't deserve any of the love you gave me. Because..."

Umi wiped her tears away, "I knew that your love was for Emi, not me. I wanted it so much. It was something I never experienced before and I was willing to tear you down just to get it. I'm the worst."

She sighed and took a deep breath, "I don't expect you to forgive me, nor love me. I enjoyed everything about you, your touch, your smile, your laugh, your kisses. But I took all of that away because of my own selfishness. And... I know I'll never be the Emi you loved and were so devoted to..."

Umi felt the door nudge open and she quickly crawled away, "Kotori?"

"... Do you mean that, Umi-chan...?" a weak and frail voice asked through the crack.

"Yes... I do..."

"I don't want to be left alone..."

"Emi knew you inside and out... that is probably why she wanted me to take her place for you..." a silence followed for several seconds before she spoke up again, "May I ask you something...?"

"...mm..."

"Was I... Was I at least a good Emi...?"

Silence again.

Umi kept her eyes fixed on her trembling hands, "I know that our personalities were practically polar opposites but... I always envied her for being so proactive. I was always boring and strict. Grades and moral code were what my life was all about, and the freedom and fun that Emi had was something I always wanted... I should have just told you the truth when you woke up..."

A hand appreared in her sights and it gently grabbed her's. They slowly stopped trembling and she looked up to meet the glistening amber eyes she had grown fond of, "... You lied for mine and Emi-chan's sake... I should be the one apologizing..."

Umi let go and wiped her tears away, "No way! I was the one being selfish and falling for you..."

"It's true that Emi-chan is gone now but... I honestly couldn't tell the difference between you two..."

Umi stared at her hands once again while feeling anxious and nervous for what Kotori had to say next, "If it isn't too much to ask... Will you... Stay with me?"

Umi gasped, "W-What?"

She came face to face with a solid serious stare from Kotori, she could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant what she said. Umi slumped her shoulders, "...I don't know if I can keep being Emi for you... But I will do my best to be the woman you loved..."

She felt a familiar warm embrace around her, "That's okay, Umi-chan... You don't have to pretend anymore... Besides..."

Kotori backed away and smiled while wiping away the remaining tears in Umi's eyes,

"Two is company and three's a crowd."


End file.
